What's Your Question?
by xxxxMe
Summary: Hi, this is a interview with the cast members of Victorious. I place this story by the couple André and Tori, cause they are going to end up with each other. This is with Victoria Justice, Avan Jogia, Liz Gillies and everyone else. I Do Not Own Anyone.
1. Introduce

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Any Character of Victorious, or the show.

In this story, there is going to be an interview with the cast members of victorious. I'm talking about Victoria Justice, Avan Jogia, Ariana Grande, Leon Thomas III, Liz Gillies, and Matt Benett. You can review the story with questions and your name, and in the next chapter you will get a answer. There is already a plot with Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia dating instead of being BFF's, but then Avan likes the host. Liz Gillies and Matt Benett dating, and Ariana Grande and Leon Thomas III.

If you have anymore ideas you can PM or review me. Your host will be me, Alyssa.

Alyssa; Hello Everybody. Today we will have an interview with the cast members of the super TV-show: Victorious!

*Everybody Claps*

Alyssa: I will randomly ask people if they have a question, an you will get an answer, 'cause the cast members have to answer. They manager signed a contract. *Laughs Devil*

Alyssa: Enough talking, let's get the cast here. First, the star of the show, and then you all know I'm talking about the one and only, Victoria Justice!

*Everyone Cheers*

Alyssa: Next we will have a great, and 'kinda *Ahum* hot actor. Avan Jogia!

*Everyone Cheers*

Alyssa: Then my personally favourite of the show, Ariana Grande.

*Everyone Cheers*

Alyssa: Then the musical genius. Leon Thomas III!

*Everyone Cheers*

Alyssa: Next Liz Gillies!

*Nobody Cheers*

Liz: Why aren't you guys doing anything?

Guy in public: We don't like you.

Alyssa: Okay, get that guy outta here.

*Two big men take him out.*

Alyssa: Okay, let's try this again. Here is Liz Gillies!

*Nobody Cheers*

Alyssa: Seriously?

*The cast laughs*

Alyssa; And the last one, Matt Benett.

*Everyone Cheers*

Alyssa: You're seriously cheering for that?

Guy in public: Yeah! *Throws shoe at Alyssa*

Alyssa: *Ducks away*

Alyssa: And why was that!

Guy: 'Cause I hate you!

Alyssa; Thanks, I love you too.

*Everyone Laughs*

Alyssa; Get him outta here.

*Two big men take him out.*

Alyssa; Let's get started!

*Sit down on the couch, next to the cast members.*


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa: Hello people, we're back, and we are going to have the First question.

*Walks around, and walks to someone*

Alyssa: Hello, what's your name?

Person: My name is Sam.

Alyssa: Well, Sam, who'd you have a question for?

Sam: For Ariana Grande.

Alyssa: Come with me.

*Both of them stands up, and sit down next to the cast*

Alyssa: Tell her your question.

Sam: Well, my question is, and I know you're dating Leon, but do you even considered to date Matt? I mean he's hot, and totally-

Alyssa: *Cut her off* We'd get it.

Ariana: *Starts to blush* Well, to be honest, I did.

Leon: What!

Ariana: Sorry…

Matt: You did?

Liz: Why do you wanna know honey?

Matt: Well, I'm sorry, but I did too.

Liz: What!

*Matt and Liz, and Leon and Ariana start arguing, and Alyssa tries to save the show*

Alyssa: Guys! Hey! Stop it! *At the top of her lungs* HEY!

*Everyone looks at her, and stops*

Alyssa: Can you please stop it?

Everyone: Sorry..

Alyssa: Sam, thanks for your question. Next one!

*Sam goes back to her chair, and Alyssa search around for another person with a question*

Alyssa: Okay, what's your name?

Someone in public: Tiarashine (A/N: Sorry, you didn't posted your name)

Alyssa: Well, who'd you have a question for?

Tiarashine: For Le- *Victoria cuts her off*

Victoria: *To Avan* What do you mean 'You like her'!

Avan: I just-

Alyssa: *Cuts him off* Nooooo! Not again! *Walks down*

Alyssa: What's going on here?

Avan: Nothing.

Victoria: Ohh, there's something!

Alyssa: Can you guys discuss this after the show.

Vavan: Yeah…

Alyssa: Thanks, Okay, you can come down Tiarashine!

*Comes down*

Alyssa: So you had a question for…?

Tiarashine: Leon.

Leon: Nice.

Alyssa: Tell him your question.

Tiarashine: Well, I wanted to know what you're favourite topic is, to write music about?

Leon: Well, I think Romance and Friendship.

Tiarashine: Okay Thanks!

Leon: You're welcome!

Alyssa: We'll be out for a few minutes!


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa: We're back! And going to the next question!

*Walks around and stops by someone*

Alyssa: Hi, what's your name?

Someone in public: My name is Nikki.

Alyssa: Okay, well Nikki, who'd you have a question for?

Nikki: For Ariana Grande.

Alyssa: Come with me.

*They walk down, and sit on the couch with the cast*

Alyssa: Tell her your question.

Nikki: Well, I wanted to know, what your favourite cover is, what you did?

Ariana: Well, I think that was, Love The Way You Lie. (A/N: That was the song I listened when I wrote this chapter)

Nikki: Ohh, that's my favourite song!

Alyssa: Thanks Ariana, and Nikki.

*Nikki goes back to her seat, and Alyssa walks around again*

*Walks around and stops by someone*

Alyssa: Hi, what's your name?

Someone in public: My name is Cheryl.

Alyssa: Okay, who'd you have a question for?

Cheryl: For Avan.

Alyssa: Okay, come with me!

*They walk down, and sit on the couch with the cast*

Cheryl: Well, my question is why you didn't tried to act in Canada?

Avan: Well, I tried, but then I got the offer to play Beck in Victorious, and I accepted that, so..

Cheryl: Okay, Thanks!

Alyssa: Okay, Next question!

*Cheryl goes back to her seat, and Alyssa walks around again*

*Stops by someone in public*

Alyssa: Hi, what's your quest- *Is cut off by Victoria*

Victoria: *Tears streaming down her face* What do you mean, you want to break up!

Cast: What!

Avan: I…

Alyssa: Oh No… *Turns to Victoria* Do you want to drink something?

Victoria: *Nods*

Alyssa: We're right back! *Walks off with Victoria*


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa; And we're back…again.

*Walks around and stop by someone in public*

Alyssa; Hi, what's you name?

Someone in public; I'm Sam.

Alyssa: Okay, **What's your question?**

Sam; Well, for Matt and Ariana, my question is When did they considered to date each other?

Matt *Blush*

Alyssa; Okay, come with me!

*They walk downstairs, and sit down*

Alyssa; Okay, first answer Matt.

Matt; Well uhm… I think about three months ago, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it…

Alyssa; Ariana?

Ariana; Well, to be honest, it's the same for me…

Sam; OhMyGosh, Thanks.

Matt You're welcome!

*Sam walks to her chair*

Alyssa; Okay, another one!

*Walks around and stop by someone in public*

Alyssa; Hi, what's you name?

Someone in public; My name is Kimbella.

Alyssa; Okay, for who'd you have a question?

Kimbella; For Matt

Matt; Nice!

Alyssa; Okay, come with me!

*They walk downstairs, and sit down*

Alyssa; Okay, tell him your question!

Kimbella; Well, I wanted to know how many instruments you can play?

Matt; Well, I can play guitar, piano and a lot more. I think around 7.

Kimbella; Okay! Thanks.

Matt; You're welcome!

Alyssa; And we'll be out for few!


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa; Hello Everyone! We're going to have the next question!

*Walks around to find someone with a question*

Alyssa; What's your name?

Someone in public; My name is Sam.

Alyssa; Okay, for who'd you have a question?

Sam; I have a dare question for Matt and Ariana!

Alyssa; Ohh, okay, come with me!

*They walk downstairs, and sit next to the cast*

Alyssa; Tell them your question.

Sam; Well, I dare you two to kiss, and Leon and Liz can't make any comment.

Matt *Blush*

Liz; Wait-

Alyssa; You've heard her, NO comments!

Liz; Damn…

Alyssa; Go ahead you two.

Matt *Kiss*

Leon; Grr…

Matt *Stops Kissing*

Sam; Enjoyed?

Matt; Uhm… yeah..

Ariana; *Nods Smiling Nervously*

Sam; *Goes back to her chair*

Alyssa; Okay, one more question 'till the advertisement!

*Walks around to find someone with a question*

Alyssa; What's your name?

Someone in public; My name is Lisa.

Alyssa; Okay, and for who'd you have a question?

Lisa; for Avan.

Alyssa; Okay, come with me!

*They walk downstairs, and sit next to the cast*

Lisa; My question is; Who'd you like, Avan?

Vic; *Gets tears in her eyes*

Avan; Uhm….

Vic; SAY IT!

Avan; I.. Uhm..I

Vic; *Runs of crying – Again-*

Alyssa; And it's happening again!

Alyssa*Runs off to Vic* *While running* We'll be out for a few!

Lisa; And where's my answer!


	6. Chapter 6

Alyssa; And we're back.

Lisa: Where's my answer?

Alyssa;, Not here… GO to your seat now.

*Lisa goes back to her seat*

Alyssa; Okay, next one!

*Walks around to find someone*

Alyssa; Hi, what's your name?

Someone in public; My name is Kimbella.

Alyssa; Okay, and who'd you have a question for?

Kimbella; For Victoria.

Alyssa; Okay, come down with me!

*They sit down next to the cast*

Kimbella: Well, I would like to know what your biggest fear is?

Vic; Well, my biggest fear is… Well, I'm actually, and this may sound really weird, but I'm afraid of the dark.

Kimbella: OhMy, Me too!

Alyssa; And next!

*Kimbella goes back to her seat*

Alyssa; Okay, who's next?

Someone in public; ME!

Alyssa; Okay… what's your name?

Someone in public; Mia.

Alyssa; Okay, come down with me Mia!

*They sit down next to the cast*

Alyssa, So, who'd you have a question for?

Mia: For Liz and Avan.

Liz: Cool….

Mia: I want to know if they like making out for a Bade scene?

Avan: I do.

Vic; YOU WHAT?

Liz; I don't.

Mia; Okay… thanks?

Liz; You're welcome.

*Mia goes back to her seat*

Alyssa; We should get out for a… break.


End file.
